US 20110180067 discloses an air delivery device (ADD) configured for applying fluid pressure pulses (FPP) to a mouth of a patient comprising: an air blower for applying an air flow to a pressure chamber via a first opening; an airflow occluding means (AOM) being in fluid communication with the pressure chamber located between the first opening and a second opening of the pressure chamber; a respiratory mask in fluid communication with said second opening and attachable to the mouth of the patient and applying the FPP at the mouth of the patient during inspiration and expiration of the patient. The AOM comprises a fixed disc and a rotary disc. The fixed disc and said rotary disc are cooperatively configured to interrupt and release said airflow at a predetermined variable frequency and pressure thereby generating the FPP according to a predetermined protocol during operation of the ADD.
The clinical trials performed by the Applicant have indicated that the best therapeutic effect is achievable when abrupt bipolar pneumatic pulses are applied to the patient's respiratory tract. Thus, there is a long felt unmet need for providing a patient with a compact personal device generating trains of the aforesaid abrupt bipolar pneumatic pulses effective in reopening airways and sustaining the achieved effect.